


over the hedge

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [14]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Foster Care, Gardens & Gardening, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Pre-Relationship, i heard tessa gray is shredded. that she has an 8 pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Jessamine kept looking through the window.





	over the hedge

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 14: overgrown.

Jessamine kept looking through the window at the girl working the too-expansive yard (the perks of being in a rich foster home, she guessed), and her eyes just wouldn’t leave the girl’s (she had a _name_, but Jessamine had been busy scrolling through her Instagram feed when Charlotte spoke it) absolutely shredded arms.

The girl was working on an exceptionally complicated bush, shaping it into a massive duck. Jessamine giggled; she could see Will throwing a fit already. 

The girl’s eyes (she was a new foster, if Jessamine could recall correctly enough; an American who had been sent to England, rejected by her remaining family, also known as some asshole brother, and thus sent into Charlotte’s foster home) snapped to Jessamine, and she smiled, waving briefly. Jessamine felt heat pool in her cheeks, hiding herself behind the wall like a child, and taking deep breaths to calm herself. She then opened the window just a little, allowing the hot air to enter her refreshingly cool room.

“Hey there!” The girl yelled, from her perch on the stairs, setting aside the heavy-duty gardening shears. Jessamine couldn’t help but notice how she made that _right_ in front of Will’s bedroom window, and if she recalled correctly, today he was out with Jem. Smart. “I’m Tessa, you must be Jessamine?”

“It’d be me, yes.” Jessamine replied, fist pumping in the privacy of her walls. “Are you doing that to antagonize Will?”

“Of course. Do you want to join in?” Jessamine turned her nose at that - her family, before they died, had instilled her a deep sense of being a proper lady, like something straight out a Victorian era novel about era-appropriate etiquette. As much as she wanted to see these arms up close, her deepest instincts told her no. 

“No, thank you, but I do know Will quite well -” She did, she had been living in that foster home since she was fourteen, knowing Will well was an imperative to avoid him “-, so I can advise you on what to do. How about that?”

Tessa smiled, bright as the sun.

“If you can hand me some juice every once in a while, too, that’d be nice.” There were some juice boxes on the fridge downstairs, she recalled. That was doable, and a small price of pay for a vision of her arms. “Tell me everything.”

Jessamine giggled. That would be the best payback she’d have this century.

“It’ll be my pleasure.” She replied.


End file.
